Footman of the Rings
by UnicornStardustGirl
Summary: When Thomas was on the run from the police, he knew his life was about to change, but he never expected to end up in a different world entirely! Fate brings Thomas together with his true love, but will their differences tear them apart?
1. Chapter One: A Strange Turn of Events

**A.N. HEY GUYS! :3 Never written a story for before so I'm bare excited:) This story's set after Thomas gets caught kissing Jimmy in Downton Abbey series three, only Alfred and Jimmy decided to report him to the police. Enjoy and please review, favourite or tell others about my fanfic! I'll love you forever :)**

Chapter One: A Strange Turn Of Events

Thomas gasped as he stumbled around in the dark, trying to get as far away from Downton as he could. As soon as Carson had told him that Jimmy and Alfred had reported him to the police for being homosexual, he'd known that he had to escape. Still, he had no idea where he was going and he knew the police would catch up with him any second if he stopped to think.

Running onto the platform of the train station, he pushed his way through a group of surly men to find that a train was just about to set off. He jumped on board a second before it started moving, and turning to the ticket inspector quickly gasped:

"Single please." The ticket inspector raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where to?"

With pain in his eyes, Thomas answered, "As far as this train goes."

Once he'd paid, Thomas sat down at one of the tables and stared miserably out of the window, having already spent most of the money he'd stolen from Alfred, Jimmy and Carson's rooms on the first class ticket. He'd been rejected by the man he loved, lost his job, was being hunted by the police… things couldn't possibly get any worse. But just as he was thinking that, the train jolted to a halt.

Staring around with a scowl on his troubled face, Thomas saw that nobody else seemed to have reacted. In fact, they were all staying perfectly still, and there was absolute silence on the train.

That's when Thomas heard a voice in his head.

_Do not be afraid, child,_ said the voice in a feminine yet otherworldly tone. _There is much you do not yet understand… Just close your eyes, and you will awaken in a new world where none will judge._

Usually, Thomas wouldn't obey spooky voices, and he didn't believe in the supernatural. But in his current situation he had nothing at all, so there was nothing to lose when he shut his eyes.

When he opened them, he was staring into the elfin face of Galadriel.


	2. Chapter Two: A New World

**Chapter Two: A New World**

Thomas blinked before asking, with a hint of fear, "Who or what the bloody hell are you?" A frown appeared above Galadriel's eyes as she replied: "There is no need for foul language, human."

"No need for foul bloody language? Where on earth am I? Who are you and what have you done?" He took a step backwards, observing the beautiful scenery that looked like nowhere on this planet (other than the photos he'd seen once of his dream country, New Zealand).

"Where on earth? Or where on _Middle_ Earth?" asked Galadriel. Perhaps this was supposed to mean something to Thomas… but it didn't.

"Galadriel, what have you done?" asked a new voice, and Thomas turned around to see a new face joining the conversation: another elf, but male, with long greying hair.

"There is no need to fear, Elrond. I looked into the waters and saw this man's face… I knew he served a purpose here. There are points when the universes align, and I spoke to him. He needed to escape his life. We needed somebody new in ours. It worked out better than I could've hoped – I believe he's just what we need."

"Are you insane? Who is he? Where did he come from? And why did he need to 'escape his life'?" asked Elrond angrily.

"For those questions, you must ask him." Galadriel gestured at the tired and bewildered Thomas.

Clearing his throat and trying to regain some control, Thomas spoke. "My name is Thomas Barrow. I'm from Downton Abbey. I work… _worked_ there as a footman and a temporary valet to the Earl of Grantham. And anything else is my business and no-one else's, if you don't mind, ah, 'Elrond'." A hint of his old smug smile flitted across his face.

Elrond and Galadriel exchanged uncertain glances – apparently most of Thomas' speech meant as little to them as theirs did to him – but didn't have time to speak, because yet another elf entered their vicinity.

"Elrond, I was thinking about what you said and I –" Legolas stopped, because stood in his midst was the most handsome man he'd ever seen. For a few seconds he stood and gazed open-mouthed at Thomas, before noticing his clothes and lack of pointy ears and realising that something was wrong.

"What the…" he glanced at Elrond and Galadriel, who both looked away uncomfortably.

"Who is this?" he asked, having received no answer. After an awkward pause, Galadriel said: "We're not entirely sure yet… but, ah… I felt two universes align and was able to speak to this boy telepathically… after we connected he was able to slip through the crack in time and –"

"But _why_ did you speak to him in the first place?" asked Legolas confusedly. But before Galadriel had to think of a response, Thomas interrupted:

"Wait a second, are you saying I'm stuck here forever?"

Galadriel's pause was as much confirmation as Thomas needed. Feeling torn, confused and most of all tired, he started running for the second time that night (well, it was day here).

But either extreme fatigue or (more likely) a mystical force overcame him, and he fainted into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter Three: The Perks of a New Life

**A.N. Hey :) Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, I always take feedback on board so make sure you keep reviewing, it means the world! :D Here's my next chapter :)**

Chapter Three: The Perks of a New Life

When Thomas awoke, he could hear whispered voices again, this time Galadriel and a different female.

"Legolas has been lonely for too long I agree… but this man? I can see why my father objects."

"But Arwen, cannot you see that a human-elf alliance is nothing to be afraid of? After it worked out so well for you? That they are the same gender is of little importance; I believe that Legolas has been hiding his attraction for Men for a long time." This voice belonged to Galadriel.

"Maybe… but he is not just the same gender and a different species. I object to neither of these points. He is from a different universe!" The girl named Arwen murmured.

"True. But I believe that _nothing_, not even different universes, can separate true love."

Thomas, lying awake, wondered who Legolas was that he gathered they wanted to set him up with. He hoped that it was the man (or elf, he supposed) from earlier who'd had long blonde hair and a beautiful face. He imagined running his hands through that hair with a small smile, and kissing those soft lips… but no, that probably wasn't Legolas. That was probably just somebody else. Still, he could hope.

But then he remembered that he was stuck in some freaky other universe, with elves and strange scenery and possibly even magic. The last thing he should be worried about is which random stranger he was being paired with.

As footsteps approached the room he was in (a quick glance of the room told him it was probably some kind of guest bedroom) Thomas shut his eyes and pretended he was asleep again. The last thing he wanted was another confusing conversation with an elf. However, the brief glance provided by his own curiosity was enough to cause Thomas to sit up and open his eyes.

The good-looking blonde man from earlier (as Thomas referred to him in his thoughts) had entered the room, and with a wary smile came and sat on the end of his bed. Thomas couldn't help but be reminded of himself a few days before, perching on the edge of Jimmy's bed, about to make a stupid mistake…

"Thomas, I believe? My name is Legolas." He extended a hand, then began to withdraw it (thinking that maybe he was being too formal), then extended it again in an awkward show of potential friendship.

"Nice to meet you, Legolas," Thomas responded, feeling a warm glow in his chest and beaming at the elf. He couldn't help but feel pleased that this was Legolas after all.

There was an awkward moment's silence, during which Thomas's heartbeat quickened slightly, before Legolas stood up again with an almost inaudible sigh.

"I've got to… I'll see you later, Thomas," he said, unable to suppress a smile despite feeling a little uncertain why.

As he moved swiftly out of the room Thomas felt that maybe this world wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
